Pesadillas Inconexas
by Habamaki
Summary: Los malos sueños son parte de nuestra vida cotidiana, solo que algunas te pueden llevar a la ruina o tan solo a extrañar personas que sabes que no se cruzaran por tu camino en un buen tiempo.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de Cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Pesadillas Inconexas**

* * *

Era inevitable aquel sentimiento de desesperación que estaba sintiendo aquella noche de luna nueva donde en el cielo solo brillaban las estrellas dando sumamente poca luminosidad, no era como si en casa no hubiera luz sin embargo algo en ella no quería encenderla por más asustada que se encontraba con aquel mal sueño que había tenido hace unos minutos atrás. Despertó agitada y con las ropas empapadas en sudor, las manos le tiritaban al igual que sus finos labios rosados que ahora estaban pálidos y algo mortificados por lo sucedido. Hace más de dos años que no tenía sueños así, desde que él le prometió que nunca más iban a estar separados por mucho tiempo y que su relación iba a estar igual a como era antes de que se marcharan de su lugar natal por motivos de fuerza "mayor". No es como si las palabras hubiesen sido vacías para crear ese sentimiento de aislamiento por su parte, sin embargo si era cierto que el temor vívido seguía siendo el mismo que antes.

No se encontraba nadie en casa para poder armarse de valor e ir a despertar de su sueño a quien pudiese ayudarla de una u otra forma, solo se conformó con ir al sofá donde cómodamente estaba durmiendo Sadaharu. Despertó a su perro cuando se abrazó a él para comenzar a conciliar el sueño que se fue en un intento en vano pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver como aquellas imágenes creadas por su subconsciente se le venían encima como si de luces destellantes se tratase.

Llego al punto en que no le quedó de otra que soltar todo el malestar que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, casi forzándose a llorar los ojos le empezaron a escocer y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir como si de un caudal seco fuese llenado con agua del río al que había sido desconectado hace ya muchos años, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de evitar que los sollozos se le escapasen se levantó de donde estaba para salir de la casa a pies descalzos sin importarle de la fresca noche que yacía. Podía hacer un calor infernal en el día sin embargo cuando llegaba la noche la humedad y el helado viento no ayudaban mucho a aquellos que disfrutaban o necesitaban ver el cielo nocturno para aclarar sus ideas.

Con cansada respiración y el cuerpo casi tambaleándose por el uso de fuerzas en momentos inadecuados, se tuvo que deslizar lentamente por la muralla para observar a las estrellas que le podían alumbrar solamente un poco, diciendo en voz baja, casi murmurando se repetía una y otra vez de que era solamente un mal sueño el que había tenido y que pasadas las horas podría llegar a la oficina de correos para enviarle alguna carta apresurada que le haría en el lugar usando el feo papel blanco percudido que daban en la oficina de Edo. Pero su único deseo era estar ahí con él, abrazándolo mientras que éste murmuraba contra su cabello que era solamente un sueño y siempre estarían juntos; deseos que tal vez no podrían ser cumplidos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aguantándose el frío y comenzó a imaginar el cuerpo de su hermano frente a ella como siempre lo hacía que despertaba de algún mal sueño. Cabello bermellón gastado, atado en una simple trenza, ojos azules como el mar profundo en el cual poder sumirse en pensamientos, capaz esos labios sin expresión alguna para saber qué era lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero él no podía estar allí con ella.

Habían separado los términos familiares con sus caminos a seguir en la vida, seguirían siendo hermanos pero si sus paralelas chocaban por algún movimiento extraño del destino debían luchar por cada una de sus ideologías.

— ¿Por qué no eliges de una vez por todas estar conmigo?

Murmuró al frío ambiente antes de agarrar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa para finalmente dormir en el armario que se le había sido concedido. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para ir a esa horrible oficina postal y dejarles una carta a alguien buscado por la ley.

* * *

 **Okay... no sé como empezar las disculpas ni como decirles lo agradecida que estoy de esos comentarios que recibí en mi tiempo inconectada con el fandom de Gintama. Tampoco decirles: Hey tengo seis historias ya escritas y las publicaré. Pues no es cierto ya que esta la escribí recién (nuevita y de paquete) y junto a las canciones tristes y hermosas de One Ok Rock les digo que pues disfruten y ya que he agarrado un poco más la mano a la escritura tendrán noticias de mí por aquí al menos un poco más seguido. Con amor, Maddo-Onna-san.**


End file.
